King & Heroine
by MidnightObsession
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning Tabris, various companions and moments from the DA:O storyline with each chapter being around 100 words. Starts with a few Alistair/Tabris but other companions are included. Not in any particular chronological order.
1. Apologies

AN: I enjoy drabbles. =3

As always, I don't own Dragon Age, and I hope you like- feedback is loved!

* * *

**Apologies**

_" I love you. You know that, right?" She had said to him before the Landsmeet, crystalline eyes brimming with tears._  
_" Yes- and I love you too." He had replied, holding her shaking form to him with a reassuring strength, concern clear in his expression._  
_" And duty comes above everything. You know that too?" Her muffled voice questioned. He had nodded, confused._  
_" I'm sorry." She choked out, tracing a small hand across his cheek._  
_" I'm sorry."_

It was only afterwards that the lonely King realised what the apologises, tears and whispers of adoration had been for.


	2. Heroine

**Heroine**

She had risen from the lowest of the low to become the Heroine of Fereldan. Adored by thousands, cheers greeted every appearance of the petite elf though whispered questions tailed her path. It had been rumoured that the King and the Heroine had once been lovers, but at each rally, each claim was brushed off with a jovial smile and quiet laughter.

He had accompanied her, once, and despite the crowd who had gathered the King only gazed at the Heroine.  
And the Heroine who had brought hope to thousands, languished in despair at the look in the King's eyes.


	3. Novels

**Novels**

Once, it had been beautiful. Once, it had been like something from an Orlesian novel. A girl, a boy and their companions out to save the world:

A lowly elf.  
A faithful hound.  
A grieving knight.  
A scornful shapeshifter.  
A pious songbird.  
An ostracised warrior.  
A wise sage.  
A living shadow.  
A brawling battleaxe.  
And walking stone.  
By some miracle, they had done it and saved Fereldan. The companions seemingly found solace and the King and Heroine parted. It was thought that their story would be written and sung for eons.

If only the tale had _really_ ended so beautifully.


	4. Flawed

**Flawed**

To the King, she was an image of imperfect beauty. When he had first set eyes on the Heroine, she had boyish hair of a flaming red, green, persistent eyes and pretty dimpled cheeks. Then, her imperfections had been the lingering bruises from a valiant fight to shield the helpless.

Now, her tresses had lengthened to a fierce mane of fire, and the dimples were rarely seen. But it was the Heroine's eyes that were imperfect now. They watched him constantly; emerald phials of love, pain, betrayal and adoration.

And, instead of loving her blemishes, the flaws hurt the King.


	5. Duty

**Duty**

" _We have to end this. We cannot stay...as we are, once I am married." The King had told the Heroine later, once she had sent him to the throne in front of the Landsmeet_.  
" _I am sorry." He repeated the words she had said to him, but the Heroine did not hold the King as he wept. He had left the woman standing in the room, alone, with her head bowed._

Later, the King berated himself for being so callous. He had heard her sobs, but it had been his duty to leave her be.

Duty came first.


	6. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

They started out as friends, the King and the Heroine. Perhaps it would have been better if things had stayed that way. But it was not to be. He gentled her like a wild horse, softening her harsh views of the _shems_ that stemmed from the treatment her friends had endured. And in return, she listened to him: the King told her stories of his childhood, and she of hers. It was before the campfire, during those long, lonely nights, that something ethereal and pure began to grow between them, giving them both just one more thing to fight for.


	7. Necklace

**Necklace**

The Heroine had not known that she could be capable of such aggression, especially when something was her own doing. After giving the King the throne and hearing him dissolve their relationship, she slammed her bedchamber door shut and wept hot, fierce tears. In the midst of the waterfall, she ripped off a locket that the King had given her, and threw it at a wall. It shattered, reminiscent of an event in the King's childhood.

It took until the morning of the final battle for her anger to subdue, as she patiently attempted to piece the necklace back together.


	8. Memories

**Memories**

" _Have you found something, boy?" The Heroine had cooed, feeling a wealth of love for the slobbering animal in front of her. The faithful Hound had barked earnestly, showing her the rabbit he had caught.  
_" _And what are you going to do with that?" The Heroine had questioned, smiling. The Hound had given her a wolfish grin before scampering off towards the Shapeshifter's tent.  
The screams from finding the animal in her smallclothes echoed around camp all evening._

Six months after the King and Heroine parted, she finally allowed herself to remember the good times of their quest.


	9. Music

**Music**

" _Sing for us, please." The Heroine had begged the Songbird one dark night, as the fire began to fail. Obeying, she had stood, hands clasped and eyes closed, an image of calm as her face flushed in front of the dying embers. The rich Orlesian accent mingled with ancient words as her voice flew, and the companions gathered to hear her song. For a single moment in time, the music brought them together. But the music had flown swiftly, and too soon, the song culminated._

_After the last, dulcet tones had faded, the Heroine had silently embraced the Songbird._


	10. Alexithymia

**Alexithymia**

_Alexithymia- The inability to recognize or describe what one feels._

The Heroine wanted to be angry with the King, with herself. But instead, she was treated to a storm of mixed emotions that she was unable to express. Some days, she would scream and throw objects around her bedchamber; on others she would be the epitome of sweetness and light. The Hound was the only one who constantly remained at her side, enduring her outbursts and offering silent company and comfort to the confused elf.

Occasionally, the Songbird would visit, but she was always unsure whether to placate or converse.


	11. Swords

**Swords**

" _We will find your sword," The Heroine had told the Warrior, voice firm with belief. " Trust me." And slowly, the Warrior had come to believe her and was rewarded for his faith. Days later, __Asala was in his hands. _

The Heroine collected many swords in her travels, yet still did not give up her careworn iron daggers. True, she no longer used them- now, the Heroine employed fine blades of dragonbone. But there was a sentimental attachment to her weapons, and each time the group crossed a merchant during their quest she had steadfastly refused to sell them.


	12. Miles

**Miles**

" _In the name of Andraste, slow down!" The King had said, breathing heavily. The Heroine answered with a merry laugh.  
_" _Surely you are not tired already? Everyone else is keeping up!" She indicated the companions at her side; indeed even the elderly Sage was comfortably keeping pace._  
" _Must be all the cheese you eat." With a teasing smile, the Heroine continued to walk._

She lost count of how many leagues they covered during their quest to end the Blight. In the end, it didn't matter- they had no choice but to keep walking the miles towards peace.


	13. Jewellery

**Jewellery**

" '_Tis a fine ornament." The Shapeshifter had finally said, clutching at the delicate silver necklace. The Songbird squealed in delight._  
" _I knew it! Every woman loves jewellery!_"  
"'_Tis petty, but pretty." The Shapeshifter continued, grudgingly._  
" _I'm glad you like it." The Heroine had replied, smiling at the surprise in her companion's eyes._  
" _Have you not received gifts before?"_  
" _I...not when nothing was wanted in return."_

The Shapeshifter was no longer with the companions. But she still lovingly cared for the jewellery that she had been given, polishing the metals with a sad, melancholy air.


	14. Rain

**Rain**

_On the morning following the battle for Redcliffe Village, it had rained. It had been a sort of rain one could not describe simply as 'wet'. It had a pure quality to it as it dampened the earth._  
" _I like the rain." The Heroine had said, arms outstretched as if to catch the droplets of water._  
" _Sounds like music." The Songbird had added. The Hound had barked in agreement._  
" _Liking rain...'Tis a childish fancy." The Shapeshifter had said scornfully._

But following this conversation, the Heroine had watched as the Shapeshifter, her own arms outstretched, stood in the cleansing downpour.


	15. Shoes

**Shoes**

" _We need to find shoes that fit her." The Songbird had insisted, patting the Stone on the arm as they admired a pair of dainty red boots in Denerim._  
"_Can such shoes really be fashioned?" The Heroine had replied, her expression a mixture of amusement and interest._  
" _If it does not wish to help, it should not speak." The Stone had grumbled. Smiling, the Heroine shook her head._  
" _Do not worry; if such shoes can be found then we shall find them."With mirth dancing in her eyes, the Heroine set about attempting to find the Stone some pretty footwear._


	16. Eggs

**Eggs**

" _So this is what the offspring of the pigeons looks like." The Stone had murmured, when the King pushed a bowl of scrambled eggs towards her.  
_"_Not quite- and after they've been mashed up a bit." He had chuckled._  
" _It is tasty. And, it stops more birds appearing." The Heroine had added, grinning._  
"_That is certainly one way of looking at it." The Shapeshifter had muttered as she observed the golem eat the eggs._  
" _It has cooked them well. Never has crushing birds been so tasty."_

Since then, any eggs the group cooked were eagerly devoured by the Stone.


	17. Ale

**Ale**

" _I can drink all of ye under the table!"The already unsteady Battleaxe had said, lurching drunkenly in the direction of the nearest tavern._  
" _It seems our little drunken friend has set us a challenge, no? It would be most impolite to turn him down." The Shadow had mused in his Antivan accent, indicating for the companions to follow the dwarf._

The tavern ran out of ale that evening, leaving most of the companions slumped on a grimy table. It was left to the Shapeshifter to drag them back to camp- although she had the last laugh the next morning.


	18. Gifts

**Gifts**

" _Here, look what was in that chest! It would look beautiful on you- please take it!"_

The Heroine could not determine exactly _when_ she had started to shower her companions with gifts- perhaps it was after she found a pretty bracelet in Lothering, or maybe it was not until she discovered a tattered old book in some forgotten coffer. At any rate, she delighted in offering her friends such objects and took pleasure in the grateful gratitude she received in return.

It may have seemed strange that only the King thought to return the favour- although the Heroine never complained.


	19. Paper

**Paper**

" _But what is the point of it all?" The Heroine had cried out in frustration, kicking the chest in front of her as, yet again, she discovered nothing other than a piece of blank vellum._  
" _Perhaps it was put there for writing things down. Paper is useful for that, you know." The King had replied with a juvenile grin that simply refused to weaken despite the icy glare being shot at him._

Even after their quest, the Heroine _still _could not see the use for the scraps of paper- the words she wrote were lovingly crafted in a leather-bound journal.


	20. Ears

**Ears**

" _Elf! Get over here, you damn animal!"  
The Heroine, still in shock from the events before her arrival, had remained silent as she stared at Ostagar's quartermaster._  
" _What are you looking at? I'm talking to you!" Following this second expletive, the Heroine snapped her head up and roused herself from her sorrows in order to deliver a jaw-cracking punch to the man's stubbled chin. _

The delicate, pointed curve of her ears seemed to be a curse. No matter what the Heroine had achieved as a Grey Warden, to some she would always simply be a kitchen wench.


	21. Authority

**Authority**

"_Do all Grey Wardens bow to their inferiors?" The Shapeshifter had questioned the King, a sneer crossing her face. Following the fall of the Wardens, he had remained silent and melancholy, allowing others to take charge._  
" _Leave him be." The Heroine had interjected, ever the peacekeeper. She was seemingly unafraid of the Shapeshifter, and never hesitated to jump to the King's defense. The Shapeshifter snorted in disapproval, but fell silent nonetheless._

The companions never truly questioned the King's decision to allow another to lead. It was apparent to each of them that the Heroine, despite her humble beginnings, had an air of authority about her.


	22. Fate

**Fate**

" _It is fate, my dear leader," The Shadow had purred, " that we met." The Heroine had raised an eyebrow sceptically at this. The Antivan elf had seemed to be undressing her with his cat-like eyes as he watched her._  
" _And what do you know of fate?"_  
" _I know that she is a cruel mistress who wishes for us to drown our sorrows in each other." The Shadow had winked suggestively, and looked quite pleased with his little speech. That is, until the Heroine had promptly kicked him in the groin._  
" _Sorry. I gave up on fate a long time ago."_


	23. Criminals

**Criminals**

None of them were innocent. They had been stained with blood for many a day and although at times these actions were necessary, the knowledge that it was 'kill or be killed' was not enough to soothe their souls.

The cheers following the defeat of the archdemon rang uncomfortably in their ears as they were praised as saviours of the land. There was little mention of those had fallen in their wake; the dwarves, elves and humans who thought they were the ones doing the right thing.

However many rewards the group received, each one was constantly haunted by the same thought.

_We are nothing more than criminals. _


	24. Falling

**Falling**

" _I love you."_

The words had been shared between the King and the Heroine many times on their journey, although she had been unwilling to admit her feelings.

Falling in love was supposed to be wonderful. And at first, it was. Even the Sage's warnings could not halt the growing feelings between the two Wardens.

After the coronation, the Heroine plastered a false smile on her face and disappeared from the capital. The sight of the King and his new wife proved too much to bear and she knew now why it was called 'falling in love'.

Because falling always hurts.


	25. Actress

AN: 25 Chapters later, and I've listed this as complete. However, I will be updating it now and again, when I have an idea. Enjoy, and to reiterate- I own nothing.

* * *

**Actress **

It had been just another act; it always had been with her.

The Heroine had many acts: she could be a leader, a noble, a merchant, a servant or even a killer. She was the owner of a thousand masks; a thousand different characters, each one used for a different purpose.

In the days following the Blight, the companions each pondered whether they had ever really known the Heroine. Despite the times they had spent together, none of them were able to decide just which of the masks really represented the elf.

In truth, even the Heroine herself no longer knew.

She had lost herself to her act too long ago.


End file.
